Various types of quadriplegic and paraplegic patient hydrotherapy and physical therapy apparatuses are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a buoyancy controlled quadriplegic and paraplegic patient hydrotherapy standing support immersion apparatus that includes a first vertical support frame and a second vertical support frame disposed atop a base frame, said first and second vertical support frames connectable around a patient disposed upstanding therein, wherein a leg support conformably engages against said patient's legs proximal said patient's knees, a sternal support conformally engages against the chest of said patient, a posterior support member ergonomically engages against the length of said patient's back, and a shoulder support member engages an arched portion over each of said patient's shoulders and a breast support portion against the upper breast of said patient, whereby said patient is supportable maintained upstanding for immersion in a water body and thereby subject to therapeutic benefits of hydrotherapy and other physical therapy to resist muscle deterioration and problems of inhibited circulation.